


Veki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [75]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Con i poteri della fenice Veki e Lory sono tornate in vita.Veki, però, continua a nutrire gli stessi sentimenti scostanti e aggressivi verso il fratello minore.Scritta a quattro mani con TheBlueMusketeer.Successivo a The return of the Mercenary.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 55 Fluff.





	Veki

Veki

Veki si guardò intorno con aria di sufficienza, lasciando correre gli affilati occhi scuri da destra verso sinistra con rapidità.

“Fa anche meno schifo di quello che immaginavo, questa Terra” mormorò, con una smorfia disgustata.

Poco distanti da lei, Elly e Kamy la osservavano guardinghe: Kamhara teneva il mento alto e la schiena eretta, la coda rosata immobile e le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. Elyanor sollevò un sopracciglio e continuò a mordere rumorosamente la mela che aveva in mano, poggiata con un fianco contro la parete esterna della Capsule Corporation. Si girò verso Kamy e la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con ammirazione, battendo più volte le palpebre.

_< Accidenti, _pensò, _che disciplina pazzesca >._

“Esatto”, la pungolò Junior nel fianco con un dito facendola sussultare, “… proprio quella che qualcun altro ha perso per strada.”

La saiyan roteò gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

“Hai sempre qualcosa da ridire tu, eh?”.  
Junior incrociò le braccia e non rispose, incassò il capo tra le spalle e guardò Veki in lontananza.

Elly arricciò il naso, guardandola muoversi con fare arioso nella loro direzione e si sporse verso Kamy.

“Di’ un po’, è sempre stata così?” chiese.  
“Così come?” domandò la rossa.

“Così stronza.”

Veki diede un’occhiata a Vegeta che uscì dalla Capsule Corporation ritrovandosi a pochi passi da lui e fece un sorriso di sfida avanzando verso di lui.

Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi e le parlò.

“Non ti conviene avvicinarti, Veki” le intimò, ringhiando.

“Altrimenti?” sbottò ridendo la sorella, scuotendo i corti e lisci capelli neri come la notte.

Elly aggrottò le sopracciglia:  
“Come accidenti si permette di trattare Vegeta in quel modo?” chiese ad alta voce.

Kamy impallidì ed i suoi occhi si tinsero di verde.

“Elly!” sussurrò tra i denti ammonendola, “… lei è la principessa Veki!”.

Elly espirò con le narici senza smettere di fissare Veki.

“Potrà essere chi le pare, ma sarà meglio che stia alla larga da Vegeta, se non vuole finire fritta.”  
Junior alzò gli occhi al cielo e le tirò una gomitata.

“La stai mettendo in imbarazzo, piantala._ E_ poi non è che sia tanto… Ehi, dove vai?!”  
Junior non finì la frase che Elly si spostò con la supervelocità e si frappose tra Vegeta e Veki fissando la principessa con aria truce.

Veki la squadrò da capo a piedi con aria schifata e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“E tu saresti?”.  
“Quella che se fai un altro passo verso Vegeta, ti gonfia la faccia come un canotto”.  
Kamhara impallidì emettendo un gridolino isterico, i suoi grandi occhi divennero verdi come due smeraldi e Junior si sbatté il palmo della mano sulla faccia.

_< Posseduta da qualche demone malvagio, come era Crilin. Non c’è altra spiegazione. È un concentrato di sfacciataggine imbarazzante. Accidenti a lei > si disse._

Veki sbuffò con superiorità.

“Io sono la principessa Veki” scandì con tono altezzoso.

“Il dispiacere è tutto mio, principessa”, ribatté atona Elly con un inchino finto, “… gira al largo da Vegeta, non vorrai farmi credere che una principessa non abbia niente da fare durante il giorno.”  
“Vedo che mio fratello si è fatto la sua bella schiera di difensori patriottici”.  
“Se non avessi la faccia di una che ha il muso duro come i sassi, probabilmente li avresti anche tu”.  
“Già, molto toccante. Ora spostati” ordinò Veki.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

_< Come se queste dannate donne non mi avessero già procurato abbastanza danni al sistema nervoso centrale, in tutti questi anni. Ci mancavano Elly e Veki a litigare >._  
Elly avanzò spazientita di un passo spingendola sgarbatamente indietro.

“Nessuno mi dà ordini, qui, sono stata chiara?”.  
“_Come osi_?!” gridò Veki stringendo i pugni, “Io sono la principessa del tuo popolo! Devi …”.  
“Io non devo niente. Non ti ho mai sentita nominare e nessuno mi ha mai raccontato delle tue imprese gloriose”, replicò acida Elly incrociando le braccia al petto, “Non so neanche da dove accidenti cominci la gerarchia saiyan, ma Vegeta è l’unico principe che io tenga in considerazione”.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Questo mi sorprende anche più di Freezer che mi ha salvato contro Demon Cooler > pensò.

Junior scosse la testa e ridacchiò.

La voce di Nail risuonò nella sua mente.

_< Adesso te la ridi, eh? _Gli chiese in tono provocatorio, _del resto vuoi forse negare che sia proprio questo il lato di Elly che ti piace di più? >._

Il Demon Prince digrignò i denti.

_< Non hai proprio niente da fare, al momento? >._

Il Supremo s’intromise di prepotenza.

_< Andiamo, Nail, lascia che se la rida. Lo fa così di rado che interromperlo in uno di questi rari momenti sarebbe un sacrilegio >._

Junior sbuffò, ticchettando con le unghie di una mano sull’altro braccio.

_< Ecco che arriva l’altro >._

Veki storse la bocca e la fissò, socchiudendo gli occhi, e col capo piegato di lato.

“Ho sentito parlare di te. Tu devi essere l’ultima di quei saiyan di scarto che si sono lasciati sopraffare dalla trasformazione”.  
Elly allargò un enorme sorriso e i suoi occhi brillarono: era talmente abituata a sentire quel tipo di insulti che ormai ne aveva fatto una sua precisa particolarità. Le importava ben poco di cosa gli altri saiyan pensassero di lei e ne aveva dedotto che molti di loro reagissero insultandola perché temevano il suo aspetto, ricordò che Devil faceva lo stesso. La perenne trasformazione era qualcosa di mai accaduto nella storia dei saiyan, difficilmente spiegabile e per giunta avvenuta in un luogo lontano dal pianeta Vegeta, lontano dalla portata della gran parte dei saiyan. Quasi una leggenda.

Tempo prima, Kamy le aveva detto che lei era unica e irripetibile e ci aveva creduto. Gli insulti della principessa Veki la sfiorarono appena.

“Elly è completamente impazzita”, commentò Kamy tremando per la vergogna, “Accidenti, ma vuole fermarsi o no?!”.

Elyanor si sporse verso Veki e la sua treccia dorata oscillò morbida giù dalla spalla mentre si avvicinava all’orecchio della principessa.

“… E ti hanno raccontato anche di come lo scarto ha ridotto il figlio di Freezer, zuccherino? Sai, il tipo che ha fatto saltare per aria il tuo ridente pianeta mentre io crescevo sana e forte su questo. Oh, sono sicura che te lo ricordi piuttosto bene”.

Vegeta chinò il capo e nascose un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.

_< … E brava Elly. Sono lontani i tempi in cui te le davo di santa ragione e tu ti limitavi a piagnucolare >._

_< Un momento così io non me lo ricordo > borbottò la fenice._

Veki strinse le labbra e i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche, ed Elly continuò.

“Adesso moltiplicalo per cento e otterrai quello che ti farò, se ti vedrò alzare un solo dito contro Vegeta”.

Veki ringhiò e incrementò l’aura blu intorno a sé.

Elly la squadrò da capo a piedi e aggiunse:  
“Spero di essere stata abbastanza chiara. Odio dover ripetere le cose.”  
“Non finisce qui” la minacciò Veki.  
“Oh, no, infatti”, rilanciò la bionda, “… farai meglio ad allenarti, perché il resto lo discuteremo in combattimento.”

Si spostò lasciando lei e Vegeta l’una di fronte all’altro, guardandoli con attenzione per assicurarsi che Veki non facesse colpi di testa contro il principe dei saiyan.

“… E allenati per bene”, l’ammonì, sollevando il viso, “In combattimento sono anche peggio di quando parlo”.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Vegeta e il principe dei saiyan le fece un cenno di assenso.

Elly chinò il capo continuando a guardarlo e si allontanò raggiungendo di nuovo Kamy e Junior.

< Era gratitudine quella? Che razza di sorella maggiore si ritrova?! > si domandò.

“Devo ricordarmi di annodarti la lingua, la prossima volta che ti presentano qualcuno di nuovo” osservò il namecciano, sogghignando.

Elly assunse un’aria altezzosa e lo spinse con una spallata.

“Credevo ci avessi fatto l’abitudine” lo punzecchiò.  
“Oh, come no. Sono o non sono la tua vittima preferita, dopotutto?”. Scherzò Junior.  
“Bravo, vedo che afferri”. Scherzò Elly.  
“Tranne in combattimento” ribatté Junior.  
“Vuoi scherzare?” si lamentò Elly.

Junior posò una mano sulla spalla di Kamy, la saiyan dai capelli rossi respirava affannosamente, in evidente agitazione.  
“A-ah. Le hai sempre prese, quindi zitta” si vantò Junior.  
“Ti ho sempre fatto vincere, è diverso. Voi uomini la prendete troppo sul personale, è meglio tenervi buoni” brontolò Elly.  
“Certo, ci credo”. La prese in giro Junior.  
“L’allievo supera sempre il maestro, io non faccio eccezione” promise Elly.

Junior scosse la testa e la spostò dietro di sé con una risatina.

Da lontano giunse la voce arrogante di Veki.

“Ricorda che resti sempre soltanto una sporca terza classe, Elyanor!” gridò spiccando il volo altrove.

Elly afferrò la mano di Junior con entrambe le mani e la spostò, piegando il capo di lato e alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che ha detto, scusa?” chiese a Kamy.

“Ha detto terza classe” rispose la giovane strega, arrossendo.  
“… E che vuol dire terza classe?” s’informò Elly.  
Kamy sospirò.

“Beh, ecco… la terza classe è la più bassa nella gerarchia saiyan. Sono i guerrieri di rango più modesto” ammise.

Elly alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e Junior la guardò come se si aspettasse un’esplosione da un momento all’altro.

“Oh... Ed è il massimo degli insulti che sa rivolgere?” rispose sorpresa la bionda, “Mi sa che devo darle qualche lezione sulle parolacce”.

“In realtà è piuttosto offensivo per i saiyan”, mormorò Kamy risentita spostando lo sguardo a terra. “Quando il principe chiama uno della mia famiglia così fa parecchio male. Mia madre era una nobile, cugina della sua”. Ammise.

Elly alzò le spalle e ricacciò indietro la treccia.

“Ho vissuto per quindici anni senza una famiglia, con mio zio dipendente dal calcio, mia zia frustrata, nevrotica e distratta; e un professore di matematica che mi stracciava sempre tutti i compiti, il tutto senza mai sapere di essere un… saiyan di terza classe”.

Guardò Kamy e scoppiò a ridere:  
“Direi che per offendermi sul serio deve metterci un po’ più d’impegno”.  
Kamy spalancò le labbra in un sorriso e ridacchiò serenamente.

“Già, lo penso anch’io” affermò.

“Poi non credo che per Vegeta significhi niente. Diglielo e smetterà. Al momento penso sia in buona” disse Elly, facendole l’occhiolino.

Vegeta si guardò intorno.

< _Ho trovato Veki e Lory a casa mia, ma... Reghina, dove sei_? > s’interrogò. Si voltò verso Elly e sorrise.

< _Non avresti mai pensato che ad essere così dolce sarebbe stata quella mocciosa che hai visto crescere. Stai troppo male per riuscire a difenderti alle angherie di tua sorella, per te è ancora quella combattente molto più grande che massacrava di botte te e Tarble_ > disse la fenice.

< _Devo dire che vedere come sta crescendo ‘la speranza di Vegeta-sei’ mi ha rincuorato parecchio _> ammise Vegeta.


End file.
